


The Pen Pal

by Gorramshiny



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Because a dragon with a horde of letters is hecking wholesome, Dragons, Epistolary, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorramshiny/pseuds/Gorramshiny
Summary: A series of letters based on this comic (https://espy-heart.tumblr.com/post/617546590643732480/my-friend-medicinemane-suggested-a-really-cute) and the idea of a friend of mine.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Wholesome friendship - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dear New Pen Pal,

Thank you so much for responding to my inquiry for a pen pal, as I’ve been devastated since my main previous one passed away earlier this year. I want you to know that I have a habit of keeping letters from all the lovely people I keep correspondence with, and often peruse their old letters, not for a voyeuistic look into the life of another, but because I genuinely appreciate and value the trust that they place in me. I have found that being a pen pal can mean others tell me secrets they hesitate to share with others, and I want you to know that if you want to share something like that, I will both treasure your trust and keep any secret absolutely.

I live alone, with only rare visitors to my secluded mountain rest besides the intrepid mail carrier, and while I have a modest farm and occasionally trade handmade pottery with a local town, I primarily keep to myself. Truly, letters such as these are my main connection with the world beyond my little valley and, as I’ve said, I treasure every one. Attached is a picture of my shelf where I keep the majority of letters from the many many years of writing my various pen pals across the land. I show it to you to let you know that your letters do matter to me, and while there is no requirement for you to continue being my pen pal, I will certainly make a binder just for you should you decide to continue your correspondence. The binder on the bottom right is for those who only exchanged a few letters, so know that even if you do not wish to continue correspondence after a few letters, I will still treasure the trust you have given me in reaching out at all.

I apologize for the lack of detail about my own life in this letter, but unfortunately I am running out of space and still need to purchase more paper from the maker in town. I look forward to your next letter.

Safety and care to you,

Linus

[Attached is a photo of a bookshelf with twelve regular-sized shelves, all without dust on them, and nearly filled with notebooks of various colors and types, all with a slip on the binding denoting what’s inside, though the labels aren’t readable in the photo. There is no evidence of a ladder.]


	2. The Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Response

Dear Mountain Pen Pal Linus,

I'm real sorry to hear about that old pen pal of yours, it sounds like you cared about them a lot. I'll do my best to live up to their memory, even though I never knew them. I do appreciate knowing ahead of time that you keep all the letters, and I don't mind. If you keep them that meticulously, you gotta have some kind of chivalry or something. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned, thinking like that. I'd love to be able to trust you. I may not be quite there yet, but maybe one day.

I think it's pretty cool that someone old like you lives alone and can take care of themself with your farm and all. My family is pretty big, a lot of farmhands and my brother the weaver's apprentice. I like the idea of living alone, even if I know I couldn't take care of myself. I'm too used to my folks and I all taking care of each other and uh...inter-dapendant, I think is the word the village organizer uses? I like imagining it though. A lonely traveler going far and wide across the land, learning all sorts of new things? How cool would that be! Have you always lived in your valley, or did you travel once upon a time? I've always been here in my town, and I want to know more about the world. It's why I signed up for this program when the mail carrier came through talking it up. I saw your listing and well, I liked the idea of having this space to myself, being on my own sometimes.

I help the tanners make their parchment sometimes, though new farming techniques mean some of the farmers are out of work, or else we would make too much food. I'm sending you a jar of peaches because we have too much! I hope you like them. I do know it's rude, but please send the empty jar back. We are going to need all we can get and my parents are already nervous about sending one away. It's only because they trust the mail carrier that they are willing to send it at all. They were talking about making paper and putting a mill in for it. Does your village have a mill? What do you have on your farm?

Oh! What kind of pottery do you make?

I look forward to your reply.

Your Pen Pal,

Lucie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people have thoughts feel free to share. I don't really have a direction for this, persay, though I do have a couple thoughts. :3


End file.
